


J'ai des millions d'étoiles au fond de mon caveau

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Open to Interpretation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: Si sforza di mantenere la calma anche quando il primo allarme comincia a suonare in lontananza.





	J'ai des millions d'étoiles au fond de mon caveau

Cammina a piccoli passi, come se non avesse niente da nascondere. Ha una mano stretta sulla borsetta e l’altra posata sul petto; anni e anni di esperienza hanno insegnato a Faye che quella è l’immagine per eccellenza della signorina beneducata, che mai e poi mai si sognerebbe di fare qualcosa di pericoloso come scassinare una cassaforte per rubare un microchip contenente progetti bellici e poi nasconderlo nel medaglione che porta al collo, proprio dietro la foto dell’adorato padre.

Si sforza di mantenere la calma anche quando il primo allarme comincia a suonare in lontananza, all’altezza della camera blindata in cui si è intrufolata; ci riesce perfino nel momento in cui ulula la prima sirena del perimetrale generale, simulando un credibilissimo sobbalzo alla vista del primo uomo armato che si precipita lungo il corridoio. Non è l’unica ospite della struttura, quella sera; la presenza di altre donne alla festa di beneficienza fa parte della sua copertura, perciò non si stupisce che nessuno le riservi più di un’occhiata veloce.

La situazione, però, degenera prima di quanto si aspettasse; un “fermate quella donna!” risuona quando è ancora troppo lontana dall’entrata del salone, e per quanto _quella donna_ sia una definizione ancora troppo generica perché possano individuarla tra le altre - ragion per cui si sforza ancora di camminare senza affrettarsi - un brivido le corre comunque dietro il collo, facendole intuire che non ha molto tempo prima che il suo travestimento cada.

È solo quando sente dei passi pesanti risuonare lungo il corridoio - l’inequivocabile suono di uomini di grossa stazza che corrono senza curarsi più di tanto di ciò che si trovano davanti - che lascia perdere ogni ragionamento. Preme a fondo la fibbia di chiusura della borsetta e poi se la lancia alle spalle.

Inizia a correre nell’esatto momento in cui la pochette tocca terra. Sa che ha solo cinque secondi prima che il fumogeno che si trova lì dentro detoni; cinque secondi per raggiungere la sala e far perdere ogni sua traccia.

 

*

 

«Coprimi.»

Spike non fa nemmeno in tempo a risponderle; se la ritrova addosso quasi senza rendersene conto e per un secondo non la riconosce neppure. Tenta di ignorare il balzo che il cuore gli ha fatto in petto alla vista del guizzo fluido dei suoi capelli biondi; dove abbia scovato una parrucca così ben fatta - con che soldi l’abbia pagata, soprattutto - è solo uno dei misteri su cui valuta sia meglio glissare.

Faye lo afferra per i lembi della giacca, tirandolo verso di sé mentre scivola con la schiena contro il muro. Si abbassa quel tanto che le basta per essere celata alla vista degli altri invitati; le occorre solo un attimo per togliersi la parrucca dalla testa, ma le serve qualche secondo di più per valutare se la lunga tovaglia di uno dei tavoli possa essere un nascondiglio sufficientemente sicuro per sbarazzarsene.

«E adesso quale sarebbe il piano?» le chiede, lasciando che Faye gli butti le braccia al collo per studiare la sala oltre la linea delle sue spalle.

«Merda, non lo so» gli risponde, notando che uno dei gorilla di prima sta ora bisbigliando qualcosa all’orecchio di un altro uomo di pari stazza. «Non credevo che se ne sarebbero accorti così presto.»

«Io l’avevo detto fin dal principio che questo non era un buon piano» commenta, posandole le mani sui fianchi perché la recita sembri più naturale.

«Non è un po’ tardi per esprimere la tua opinione?»

«Siamo cacciatori di taglie, non di microchip.»

«Brutto cretino, questo microchip risolverà tre quarti dei nostri problemi» replica lei, mascherando l’irritazione dietro un tono dolce che non sembri troppo fuori luogo in quella situazione. Scopre che sussurrargli cattiverie alle orecchie è quasi terapeutico per il suo nervosismo.

Dal canto suo, Spike cerca di ignorare quanto gli sia suonato naturale sentir parlare di _nostri_ problemi, quale varietà di persone sia arrivato a comprendere quel _siamo cacciatori di taglie_ ; tenta di isolarsi dal profumo soffocante di Faye, dal prurito al naso che gli provocano i suoi capelli spettinati, dalla morbidezza dei seni premuti contro il suo petto, e facendolo si ripete quanto sia sciocco lasciarsi distrarre a quel modo in una situazione così pericolosa. Il peso della pistola nella tasca della giacca lo riporta alla realtà nell’esatto momento in cui Faye sibila tra i denti un altro dei suoi _merda_.

«Forse hanno capito chi sono» gli dice, ancora aggrappata alle sue spalle. «Dov’è Jet?»

«All’ingresso. Ha fregato le chiavi di una limousine.»

«Un buon modo per passare inosservati» commenta, schioccando la lingua.

«Secondo te non doveva essere niente di rischioso.»

«Piantala» protesta. «Non ci prenderanno in ogni caso. Aiutami a rovesciare quel tavolo» continua, lasciandolo andare. «Conto fino a uno.»

Poi comincia la fuga.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è venuto fuori quasi per caso - l'ho scelto perché era bello e perché i ladri! I caveau! E poi mi è saltata davanti questa traduzione in cui "caveau" è inteso come "tomba" e quindi ciao addio era perfetto. Full credits a Renaud - Les Charognards (1977).  
> Questa storia partecipa alla quinta settimana del Cow-T #9, Missione 1, Prompt: In fuga.


End file.
